Agosto 12
by Kio de albatou
Summary: -Ella era como yo, una mujer de mediana edad, casada, con un vestido de color brillante, ni muy corto ni muy largo, sin escote, era como yo antes de toda esta mierda-


Seguían moviendose, siempre moviendose.

Habían llegado a una pequeña zona industrial cerca de Atlanta, esta vez no huían de los caminantes sino del clima, se acercaba una tormenta, posiblemente durarí días, necesitaban un sitio seguro y pensaron en ese lugar. Michonne lo había recorrido antes, había bodegas pequeñas con oficinas dentro, algunas incluso contaban con camas para los vigilantes, unos cuantos depósitos de agua potable que si tenían suerte podrían encontrar medio llenos, el acceso era difícil y eso les permitiría esconderse de los caminantes y pasar desapercibidos.

El grupo escogió una, la más pequeña y fácil de _"limpiar"_ se organizaron en grupos, algunas duplas y otros d integrantes; siempre intentando proteger a los más débiles. Rick se mantenía a la cabeza.

-El plan es simple, entrar y limpiar, sin balas, sólo armas blancas no queremos atraer a más caminantes- susurró Rick a todos.

El grupo aceptó, se prepararon. Dejaron los autos cerca, estratégicamente estacionados, si necesitaban huir tendrían que moverse rápido. Estaba anocheciendo, unos cuantos truenos resonaron en el cielo, la misión comenzaba ahora.

-¿Me sigues?-Rick había preguntado esto a Daryl, él negó con la cabeza.

-Voy con Carol- susurró, Rick acepto. Hizo señas con el dedo, silbó, la misión comenzó.

Entraron rápidamente, una docena de caminantes les salió al paso, nada a lo que el grupo no estuviera acostumbrado, el sonido de varios cuchillos rompió el silencio; después: huesos rompiéndose, cráneos destrozados y algunos caminantes menos, no les tomo más de 20 minutos limpiar el lugar. La siguiente parte fue más cansada recoger los cuerpos, hacer una barricada, inspeccionar el lugar, bloquear las puertas, conseguir agua, preparar todo para pasar la noche, cuando terminaron el sol se había ocultado por completo.

-La cena esta lista- informo Maggie, con un silbido Rick llamó a los demás, se sentaron alrededor de una pequeña fogata hecha en un bote de basura, comieron de latas calientes y bebieron el agua que había encontrado, rieron un poco, disfrutaron. Al final de todo, el día tuvo su recompensa.

-Debemos organizar guardias, vigilar, estaremos aquí hasta que pase la tormenta pero no podemos confiarnos- informó Rick después de la cena.

-Yo vigilaré esta noche, no me molesta- expresó Carol. Todo el grupo aceptó.

Habían encontrado algunas mantas y cartones eso les permitiría mantenerse calientes. Se repartieron en las diferentes áreas, algunas de las parejas del grupo necesitaban intimidad.

Carol tomo su metralleta, una manta y un poco de agua, seguía caliente, saco de su mochila un pequeño frasco habían encontrado café en una de sus búsquedas, era soluble y de pésima calidad pero al menos le permitirá aguantar despierta toda la noche. Vigilaría desde un cuarto alejado que daba exactamente a la zona industrial del lugar, era la única entrada al pueblo así, si algo se acercaba que no fueran caminantes lo vería venir con el tiempo necesario para avisar a los demás, caminó lentamente sin darse cuenta que alguien la seguía desde lejos.

Al entrar se sorprendió, ella no había inspeccionado esa área. El lugar estaba lleno de ropa y justo a lado de la puerta un pequeño escritorio en donde al parecer alguien llevaba la contabilidad, recorrió con su mano los cuadernos. Volteó y vio un pizarrón de corcho lleno de pendientes que ya nadie llevaría a cabo, fijo su vista en un sólo punto. Un calendario. Agosto 12 decía, era evidente que ya no era Agosto 12, difícilmente sabía en que mes estaba, mucho menos en que día, el tiempo se había convertido en algo relativo.

Escuchó la puerta abrirse, era él, siempre él.

-¿Qué haces aquí?- preguntó

-Le dije a Rick que vigilaría contigo- Susurró Darryl

-Estaba echando un vistazo- Fue lo que obtuvo como respuesta, sintió una punzada en el pecho, desde hacía dos semanas Carol intentaba evitarlo, no sabía por que, no recordaba haber hecho nada pero la actitud de Carol le estaba taladrando la cabeza, casi no lo saludaba, evitaba a toda costa su mirada, prefería hablar con otros miembros del grupo y cuando el intentaba acercarse ella huía a la menor oportunidad. Decidió que esa noche arreglaría las cosas y por eso estaba ahí de pie, como un cachorro abandonado.

Ambos comenzaron a recorrer el lugar buscando puertas que necesitaran ser bloqueadas o ropa que pudieran usar, todo era un desorden, pero seguro algo serviría. Darryl movió algunas cosas.

-Este estilo me gusta- Dijo mientras husmeaba en playeras de colores chillantes con estampados hawaianos, sonriendo en dirección hacía Carol, intentando hacer una broma para romper el hielo.

-¡Daryl, cuidado!- Fue lo que obtuvo como respuesta.

De la nada había aparecido un caminante, estaba oculto entre las pilas de ropa, tenía las dos piernas rotas, un simple torzo a medio descomponer, no podía correr pero aún podía morder. Daryl actuó en automatico, pateo el estante con ropa mientras desenfundaba su cuchillo, tomó del cabello al caminante y le atravesó el cráneo.

-¡Tu, maldita zorra!- gritó para si mismo. Se trataba de una mujer de mediana edad, con cabello cano y un vestidos igual de colorido.

-¿Está todo bien?- Rick entró apuntando con su arma, sólo para recibir las miradas de Daryl y Carol.

-Si, todo esta bien, perdón por el ruido- Susurró Daryl.

-Era un caminante, será mejor que saquemos el cadáver- Respondió Carol, y ella, Rick y Daryl se pusieron a trabajar.

-No puedo creer que esta perra casi me mata- Gruño el arquero mientras cargaban el cuerpo para alejar el olor del resto del grupo.

Carol le lanzó una mirada de odio.

-Tuviste suerte- masculló.

-Debemos tener más cuidado- continuo Rick- Les diré a los demás que echen otro vistazo-

Al final Daryl y Carol regresaron a su guardia.

Carol tomo la silla más cercana y la arrastró cerca del ventanal, la vista panorámica era excelente, dejo recargada su metralleta, mientras el arquero hizo lo propio jalando un pequeño sillón para dos personas que estaba al otro lado de la bodega. Se sentó, acomodo su arco y miró de reojo a la mujer-

-_¿Qué demonios le está pasando?_- pensó- Oye, ¿Estás bien?- fue lo que salió de su boca.

-Si- Respondió Carol.

-¿Segura?-

-Sí-

-Grrr- gruño Daryl, no sabía que más hacer.

-Iré por más agua caliente- susurró la mujer mientras salía del cuarto.

-¡¿Qué demonios te pasa?!- Daryl había levantado la voz, afortunadamente no lo suficiente como para alarmar a los demás.

-¿De qué hablas?-

-Llevas dos semanas así, me evitas cada que te hablo, me contestas con monosílabos, y ahora hasta me miras con odio por matar un caminante, esa perra casi me mata ok, y todo por estar haciendo una estúpida broma para ver si así puedo llamar tu atención- Daryl se escuchaba desesperado, era extraño verlo así se había levantado del sillón, con el cuello tensó, pateando un par de papeles en el suelo, gritando palabrotas al aire, persiguiendo a la mujer que al parecer lo detestaba.

-No tengo nada Daryl, de verdad- finalizó Carol dejándolo parecer un idiota, después salió del cuarto para conseguir más café.

Tardo más de un cuarto de hora en volver, el tiempo justo para que Daryl se hubiera lamentado más y más de haber exteriorizado lo que sentía, ahora ella sabía que él sabía que estaba rara, y eso lo confundía más y más.

Cuando Carol regresó Daryl dio un pequeño sobresalto, llevaba mucho tiempo pensando, se asombró al ver que la mujer traía dos latas que funcionaban como tazas improvisadas.

-Es café- le dijo dándole una, aparto el arco y se sentó junto a él.-Esa mujer, a la que mataste, era exactamente como yo-

-¿De qué demonios estas hablando?- Otro pinchazo en el pecho.

-Mediana edad, casada, vestido de color brillante no muy escotado ni muy corto, con canas- Carol se acaricio el cabello.

-Oye, espera un momento, casi me mata… yo no quería decirle… tu sabes, lo de zorra y todo eso- Daryl bajó la voz al decir esto, se sentía un poco avergonzado.

-No por supuesto que no- Carol se quedo en silencio un rato más, bebieron su café tranquilamente.

La noche se tornaba más y más oscura, se escucharon varios truenos más antes de que empezará a llover, al final el silencio se llenó con las gotas golpeando los cristales.

-_Si tenemos suerte, algunos caminantes se ahogaran_- pensó Daryl y soltó una pequeña sonrisa.

-Agosto 12- escuchó de pronto, era Carol.-Fue el día en que Ed murió- la mujer señalo el calendario.

-¿Es por eso que haz estado rara?-

-No se exactamente que día es hoy, es sólo que el invierno se acerca y se que fue antes que eso, ¿entiendes?-

-¿Pero porqué… tu sabes… me evitabas?- Daryl dijo esto en voz muy baja.

-No quería que me consolarás, no como siempre- Carol bajo la vista al suelo, era cierto que ella no había llorado realmente la muerte de Ed, el bastardo se merecía todo lo que le paso, todo eso y más, pero no podía evitar sentirse melancólica, extrañar algunos aspectos de su antigua vida, una vida simple en dónde podía depender de los demás y ser cobarde todo el tiempo, pero eso había quedado atrás, ahora era fuerte, una de las más fuertes e inteligentes del grupo, podía sobrevivir por si misma, disparar, usar el cuchillo, incluso cazar. Todo había cambiado.

-Ed era un bastardo, no deberías derramar una sola lagrima por él- Daryl notaba los ojos llorosos de Carol, sintiendo empatía un nudo comenzó a formarse en su garganta.

-No es por él, es por mi- Dijo la mujer limpiándose las lágrimas. al final había cedido y Daryl la estaba consolando una vez más.

-¿Lo amabas?- las pregunta salió a tropezones de la boca de Daryl, no era la clase de chico al cual le encanta hablar de sentimientos, sólo con pocas personas se había dado esa oportunidad, una de ellas, era Carol.

-No realmente, era fácil ¿sabes?, no tener que estar sola-

-Si- El silencio se apoderó de la habitación de nuevo.

Daryl se quedó dormido sin notarlo, despertó una hora después sólo para comprobar que Carol seguía despierta, vigilando.

-Lo siento- dijo mientras bostezaba.

-No debiste ofrecerte, tu hiciste guardia ayer- Le reclamó la mujer.

-Es sólo que… tu sabes- No quería admitir que estaba preocupado por ella y que necesita una excusa para que ella no pudiera evitarle.

-Yo se- le contestó. Otro silencio incomodo, Carol miraba muy atenta las gotas de agua golpeando el cristal- Cuando tenía 17 conocí a este chico... Se trataba del nieto de un vecino. Había venido desde Texas a cuidar a su abuelo enfermo, sólo durante el verano; después se iria a la Universidad a estudiar Ciencias… o Leyes… ya no recuerdo. Era torpe, no podía correr más de dos cuadras sin caerse, usaba unos lentes grandes- Carol hacía señas de la forma de los lentes del chico, Daryl comenzó a prestar más atención- Tu sabes la moda en ese tiempo. Después de dos semanas, comenzamos a hablar, nos gustaban las mismas cosas, leíamos los mismos libros y ambos admirábamos la pintura de Rembrandt-

Daryl escuchaba con atención, Carol era la única mujer que lograba hipnotizarle. Le importaba un carajo no saber quién era ese tal _¿Remban?_

-Al final todo se dio de forma natural, salimos, nos besamos y tu sabes _"esas otras cosas"_, fue la primera vez que me enamore-

-¿Y qué paso?- Lo que en realidad quería preguntar era si ese chico era Ed, pero sabía que eso no sería apropiado.

-El me dijo que en realidad no quería ir a la universidad, su sueño era ser piloto, ¿lo entiendes?, ni siquiera podía usar una bicicleta sin caerse, pero quería volar aviones- Carol sonreía, le brillaban los ojos, estaba compartiendo una parte de su pasado y eso la hacía feliz-Él… él dijo que tenía suficiente dinero ahorrado, que su abuelo había accedido a darle más y que iba a dejar colgado a sus padres con eso de estudiar leyes o ciencias o lo que sea. Me pidió que me fuera con él… yo sólo tenía 17 años, era una tonta que aún conservaba sus peluches de bebé sobre la cama- Daryl y Carol sonrieron. Se miraron como cómplices que eran y estuvieron un rato en silencio.

-¿Y qué hiciste?- Se aventuró a preguntar el arquero, de verdad quería saber.

-Le dije que sí, que iría con el, que robaría el dinero que mi madre guardaba en la alacena, que viviríamos en otro lugar, conoceríamos a otras personas, pero que no nos quedaríamos estancados en ese estúpido pueblo, el día antes de irnos acordamos en dónde nos veríamos. Tomaríamos el autobús de las 11 y de ahí en adelante todo sería nuevo para nosotros-

Daryl trago saliva, no podía creer lo que estaba escuchando.

-Al final me dio miedo, esa era yo, una pobre chica pueblerina que tenía miedo, no me fui con él, no le di ninguna explicación, ni siquiera llegué a la parada del autobús, regresé el dinero de mi madre a la alacena, deshice mi maleta y llore como una niña durante 3 días seguidos. Él se fue y nunca más lo volví a ver, a veces me mandaba postales, mi invitaba a visitarlo, decía que lo entendía y que quería verme, nunca contesté. Después de un año su abuelo falleció, no me atreví a ir al funeral, mi madre llegó diciendo que si no recordaba al chico torpe que había vivido a lado, al parecer ya no era torpe, era alto, guapo y sobretodo estudiaba para ser piloto-

Daryl no supo que decir, en los tiempos en que vivían la gente ya no solía hablar del pasado, era algo lejano, triste y a la vez esperanzador.

-Dos años después conocí a Ed, era unos cuantos años mayor que yo, con un trabajo respetable y la sonrisa adecuada para ganarse a todas las personas del lugar, me casé con el un año más tarde, comenzó a golpearme dos meses después, cada vez que me miraba al espejo y veía un ojo morado en mi rostro, mi labio partido, mi espalda con moretones, pensaba ¿Qué hubiera pasado, sino hubiera tenido tanto miedo?-

Daryl apretó su puño con ira, no podía creer que Carol hubiera pasado casi la mitad de su vida sufriendo, siendo maltratada por un estúpido hijo de perra sin cojones, deseo que Ed estuviera vivo para poder matarlo de nuevo, se contuvo.

-Y tu que me dices,_ Pookie_, alguna historia que valga la pena contar- Carol se acerco de nuevo sentándose muy cerca de él. Otro respingo en su pecho le aviso que estaba en una situación peligrosa.

-No, no, de que hablas- Dijo entrecortadamente, evitando a toda costa que ella lo viera a los ojos.

-No me vas a decir que nunca te has enamorado- Carol sonrío para si misma, hacer hablar a Daryl de sus sentimientos, eso si que era para un premio.

-No lo creo, no en el sentido estricto de la palabra- Un poco de decepción inundo el rostro de Carol, Daryl se sintió avergonzado de nuevo. Hubo unos minutos de silencio nuevamente.

-Merle tenía esta amiga, una mesera en un café de paso, cerca de una gasolinera. Era dos o tres años menor que él, ¿lo entiendes?, mi hermano pasaba la mitad del tiempo en prisión por cargos menores, cuando salía iba a verla, bebían, se drogaban juntos y al final terminaban en su casa, mientras yo esperaba afuera en el auto, lo escuchaba todo, nunca entendí por que me llevaba, era como si quisiera decir, _"Eh chico ve lo que hacen los verdaderos hombres"_- Carol soltó una risa- El punto es que yo realmente estaba… tu sabes… me sentía atraído hacia ella. Yo era un mocoso, no tenía barba en ese momento- Una risa torpe salió de la boca de Daryl, quien no dejaba de jugar con sus manos- Ella era… realmente sexy, no me importaba para nada que fuera mayor, mucho mayor que yo y Merle lo sabía, yo iba a comer a su cafetería siempre que podía, le dejaba buena propina, le llevaba sus cartas a Merle, y ella era sólo en plan… Merle esto… Merle aquello…Merle, Merle, Merle… era un tonto, un tonto joven.- El rostro de Daryl se oscureció al recordar a su hermano.

Carol no decía nada, miraba atenta al arquero esperando que estuviera listo para hablar.

-Al final una noche, fui a su casa... estábamos bebiendo, ella estaba colocada, yo la veía bailar desde su sillón pensando en sus malditas piernas…eran largas, muy largas… ¡Oh dios sus malditas piernas!- otra sonrisa se escapó del rostro de Daryl- y se acerca a mi en plan…Sabes tienes los mismos ojos que tu hermano, sí los mismos ojos... y me besa, así, ¡pum! de la nada, enloquecí, me levanté; aventé cosas, rompí su sofá, estaba furioso y ella como estaba colocada no dejaba de reírse, gritando…Dame más cariño, dame más… era una puta loca…-

Carol comenzó a reír, al final Daryl si había logrado romper el hielo.

-Sin pensarlo dos veces la volví a besar, con violencia, para vengarme…Vengarme de ella por saber lo que me provocaba, vengarme de Merle por obligarme a escuchar lo que hacían siempre…los odiaba a ambos. Pero ella no me detuvo, me dejo besarla, me dejo desnudarla… me dejo…-

Carol miró a Daryl con tristeza, lamentó un poco haber sacado el tema de conversación, tomó la mano de Daryl.

-No tienes que hablar de esto sino quieres- susurró-

-No importa… no es un secreto, ya paso... fue hace mucho tiempo... Un mes después Merle salió de prisión y ellos regresaron a como era antes, ella le dijo lo que había pasado y Merle sólo sonrió diciéndome _quien es un hombrecito ahora_, me sentí tan idiota... fue la única mujer por la que sentí algo- Daryl quería aumentar un "hasta ahora" pero lo único que hizo fue aferrarse más a la mano de Carol- Después de eso, no he estado con ninguna chica que no me pueda _permitir_- lo dijo muy vagamente, pero Carol lo entendió a la perfección- Ellas no hacen preguntas, no tienes que hablarles, ni se burlan de ti enfrente de tu hermano, es… más fácil-

-Prosti...- susurro Carol.

-Si…- El arquero no la dejó terminar, miró hacia otra parte, no se sentía realmente orgulloso de su vida antes, su pasado era turbio, ella lo sabía, él lo sabía, al menos ahora era mucho mejor persona de lo que había pensado ser.

-Encontrarás a alguien- susurró Carol- Tarde o temprano, encontrarás a alguien- Carol dijo esto como si en verdad lo creyera, quería que Daryl fuera feliz, incluso como el mundo estaba ahora, lo deseaba más que nada, que fuera feliz en medio de toda la mierda que estaban viviendo.

-Ya la encontré- susurró Daryl muy débil, siendo interrumpido por el sonido de un trueno y apretó más la mano de Carol, por un segundo los dos voltearon y se miraron frente a frente.

Carol sonrío ligeramente.

-Y aquí estamos los dos, tratando- susurró mientras algunas lagrimas escapan de sus ojos, llorar dos veces en una sola noche, sin duda era un reto.

Daryl limpio las lagrimas que caían de su mejilla y la acerco a el para abrazarla, le acaricio el cabello tiernamente, Carol se separó un poco y le beso la mejilla, todo paso muy rápido, Daryl continuó ese beso hasta llegar a sus labios y los besó como nunca había besado a alguien en su vida, primero lento, después rápido, con pasión y sin ella, sus manos comenzaron a moverse por inercia bajando a los pechos de la mujer, a su cintura, a sus caderas. No era definitivamente la noche ideal para hacer eso, habían estado viajando todo el día, estaban sucios y sudados, y sin embargo parecía no importarle, ni a ella, ni a el, se quito el chaleco y la camisa lentamente, ella se deshizo de su blusa y su playera, la miro de frente con el torso desnudo y supo que se había tardado demasiado tiempo en hacer eso, en jugar su ultima carta.

Ella le acarició la espalda, notó las cicatrices, los surcos, las heridas. Él se dio cuenta.

-Dejemos esa historia para otra ocasión- fue lo único que alcanzó a pronunciar. Carol sonrió, le sonrió. Lo besó de nuevo y todo continuó como había comenzado, de forma natural.

Cuando se encontraron, sus caderas comenzaron a moverse rítmicamente, pequeños suspiros salían de la boca de ella, mientras el parecía bramar, un poco más, un poco más y todo había terminado, se dejo caer sobre ella recargando su cabeza sobre su pecho, sintió el roce de su pezón en su oreja, ella le acariciaba el cabello.

Acostumbrado a un vida de porquería, no sabía si había tenido tacto, se sentía mal, inseguro, todos esos detalles de los cuales la gente habla: posiciones, formas, movimientos, el no sabía ni una mierda de eso, había actuado como actuaba siempre: por instinto, y ahora se sentía culpable, ¿y si la había lastimado?, ¿y si a ella no le había gustado?, toda su mente daba vueltas.

-¿Estás bien?- alcanzó a preguntar.

-Estoy bien- contestó Carol, y con esa respuesta su mundo se desplomó, no se dio cuenta ni cuando ni como pero despertó a medio día, medio desnudo, entre una manta. Seguía lloviendo.

Carol no estaba.

Salió aún vistiéndose dispuesto a buscarla, la encontró transportando unos botes con agua.

-¿Te ayudo?- preguntó.

-Puedo sola- contesto ella, otro pinchazo en el corazón. Al final sin importarle la opinión de Carol, le arrebato uno de los pequeños garrafones de las manos y caminó junto a ella.

-Escucha lo de ayer…- dijo sin saber que más decir.

-No te preocupes, se que… se que fue un error, estábamos vulnerables, yo más que nada y bueno, nos dejamos llevar, esas cosas pasan ¿sabes?-

No podía creer lo que escuchaba, dos años, dos años se había tardado en hacer siquiera un movimiento para acercarse a ella, y ahora que lo había logrado ella le soltaba una bofetada diciendo que había sido un error, apretó el puño, tenía un nudo en la garganta que le impedía hablar, no pudo controlarse. Tiro el garrafón y la detuvo con fuerza, tal vez más de la necesaria. Sostenía su brazo, mirando furioso al piso.

-Lo de ayer… lo de ayer, no fue un error- fue lo que alcanzó a decir- Yo… Yo, ¡Demonios!, ¡Y una mierda!- gritó soltando a Carol

-Me estas asustando-

-_Excelente_- pensó, ahora por culpa de uno de sus arranques la mujer que amaba le tenía miedo… esperen recapitulo, la mujer que amaba, la mujer que ama, Carol, su Carol-No fue un error -dijo por fin- no lo fue, tu y yo, quiero que estemos juntos- Su mirada se había mantenido en el piso esperando una respuesta. 2 segundos, 1 minuto, 5 minutos, no escuchaba nada, el tiempo le parecía eterno, la espera lo tenía desesperado, levantó la vista. Carol sonreía, sonreía, no lo odiaba, estaba sonriendo. Carol dejó caer el garrafón, acaricio su rostro y le beso. Un beso suave, un beso diferente, el mejor beso.

El mejor.

Al final ella había tenido razón, el había podido encontrar la felicidad en esa mierda de mundo y su felicidad estaba en ella.

* * *

><p>Últimamente me he obsesionado un poco con esta serie y quería escribir una historia de mi pareja favorita, esperaba ver alguna evolución en la serie pero en vista de los últimos capítulos y de que nomás nunca pasa nada, me decidí y he aquí el resultado. Es corta e intensa y toca algunos puntos sobre el pasado de ambos que me gustaría descubrir. Finalmente me declaró una fiel fan de Carol, es el personaje que más he logrado amar de la serie y espero siga siendo protagonista por muchas temporadas más. Aunque con esta serie nunca se sabe.<p>

Cualquier comentario o tomatazo puede dejar un review.


End file.
